Summer Lovin'
by Foxiego
Summary: Precious summer moments between the Twilight characters! Read and Review! Advice and Service needed! Much love for Twilight! New Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Ok, I know the title is a Grease song-lol! Just had to say that. But, hey, my other fanfic's title is a Kingdom Hearts song!

Speaking of Kingdom Hearts, isn't KH-2 the best game _EVER_: )

Anyway, this is told in Bella's perspective. I probably got some facts wrong and messed up her personality. Heh. I'm really not happy with this. But my sister likes it, and she's perfect, so it might not be as bad as I'm thinking. You decide!

* * *

The lake was gorgeous.

Immediately all thoughts of not wanting to come fled from my mind like the gentle summer breeze. Edward had said this spot would be perfect –his favorite lake, but who was I to show any early excitement whatsoever for a fishing trip, or anything that included having to hike through a neglected forest for that matter, having lived in Phoenix for most of my life and still, in all my seventeen years, never quite accomplishing what some would call a necessity –every summer's must-have item, a tan.

Still, anywhere with Edward would be heaven. Even fishing on an abandoned lake in the middle of a forest. I had to admit, it was definitely worth the small hike through the woods to get here. Definitely.

The lake was a giant oval, surrounded by towering trees on all sides. A beautiful clearing was made, probably thanks to the erosion of the river banks over the years. The water was a crisp, clear translucent blue, tempting enough to swim in. Well, almost.

On the edge of the water was a boat small enough for two.

"Is it yours, Edward," I asked, wondering if I had just discovered another hidden hobby of his. He shook his head.

"No. Carlisle's and Esme's," he said, and then continued, "Well, mostly Esme's. She likes the water." He thought for a moment before continuing. "They come here together a lot. Like a retreat for them, or something to that effect. We always wonder why they don't get something bigger," he added, shaking his head slightly, "but it seems to work for them." He paused, laughing before he continued, "One time we didn't see them for days."

"Their love must be deep," I replied, already knowing that the aforementioned was true.

"Very much so," he confirmed.

Then, in another sudden act of unparalleled grace, he lifted me up in his arms until my head was resting on the nook of his neck and held me close, walking slowly toward the boat. "And so is ours." He paused, gauging my reaction. "In fact, sometimes I don't want to let you go," he said, looking so incredibly handsome, I once again found myself questioning his reality. "But don't worry," he continued, his topaz eyes devouring my own, "I'll let you go home by nightfall." I laughed, secretly wishing to not make it home that soon. Besides, Edward had promised to take me to his favorite book store.

Turns out, he knew of many. Most of them scattered throughout Washington and some as far away as New York, because, as he reminds me often, there is no place too far for a vampire. And, he had promised to take me to each of his favorite spots –all in one summer.

I prayed he didn't mean Alaska. Though I suppose the Northern Lights would be something nice to experience. But, still. I'd probably die from the cold before I could even get a good look.

"In we go," Edward said, as he placed me gently in the seat across from him. The boat felt larger than it looked. Thank God for that, too. I would need as much room as possible if I didn't want to completely pass out in his presence.

Again.

I never really liked fishing. Perhaps it was due to my indifference to fish or water in general, but who really knows. I mean, I guess I've never seen the point of getting up before dawn to sit for countless hours in a boat small enough to jeopardize any claustrophobic, waiting for some small fish to come and bite your line, and then hoping it would be enough for dinner that evening.

As my mother had reminded me before as a child, obviously referring to Charlie's bleak obsession, fishing didn't save any money. Take the amount of money spent on the rod and bait, not to mention the charge of renting the boat itself, and you'd probably find yourself in a truckload of debt. Nor did it consistently provide food for an entire meal, Mom would point out -no doubt remembering the times she waited all day not bothering to go to the market, for Charlie to come home from fishing, empty-handed as usual.

But none of that really mattered, because I was fishing with Edward. And that made all the difference. Doing anything with Edward is beyond description. It's like soaking in the first rays of the sun on the first day of summer in Phoenix, like eating a gigantic slice of red velvet cake, each bite tasting just as strong and fresh as the first, like that elated mystical feeling one gets as gentle ocean waves collide with your feet for the first time in ages.

Yes, Edward is just that, well, good.

Hours had gone by like seconds just listening to the sound of his voice as he asked me question upon question about everything from the most insignificant, like if I preferred maple or blueberry syrup on my pancakes, to what I was thinking this very second, all the while blurring my thoughts with his indescribable aroma.

"Bella," he called, waking me from my haze. "I asked what you are thinking about right now." He smiled, waiting eagerly for my answer.

"I was thinking that you smell good," I said, blushing immediately after realizing what I had just said.

"I smell good," he questioned, obviously playing with me. "Well, I'm glad you think so, but if there is one of us with –let's call it "the scent appeal", it would surely be you, Bella." I laughed.

"Only to you, though! You attract people, lots of people, believe me," I said, "You may not know this, but your, well, "scent appeal" is much stronger than mine." His eyes narrowed, unconvinced.

"Then, tell me, Bella. What do I smell like?"

His question caught me off guard. I had never really thought about it before, what Edward smelled like. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I'd thought endlessly about it. Even dreamt of it. But, it was different trying to put it into words.

"You smell like…," I began, watching his eyes rise expectantly. He leaned in closer, and I could feel myself losing my breath.

"I smell like…"

"Y –you smell so good, you make me confused."

His expression changed from anticipation to alarm.

"Is that bad?"

"No," I replied, truthfully. "It's just, you enchant me."

"Enchantment…," he repeated, as if trying to understand the hidden meeting behind the word. I smiled, wishing it would lessen his worries.

"Edward, what do I smell like to you," I asked, trying to divert the subject. He looked down immediately, and I wondered if I had said something wrong.

"Can you answer that?"

"Do you really want to know," he asked, warily.

"Yes," I replied strongly.

"And, it won't upset you?"

"Nothing has yet."

"Point taken," he agreed, with a small smile. "Well, first, what do you think you smell like?" I smiled.

"Well, I don't know, really. Um, chicken?" He stared blankly back at me, before his face broke into that dazzling smile of his.

"No."

I contemplated for a moment, sincerely baffled by his question.

"All right, then. Old shampoo?" He smiled and shook his head. "Heroin?" He laughed this time, but still shook his head.

"Today, you smell like a garden," he said, still smiling.

"Today?"

"Yes. Today, a garden. Overwhelmingly fresh and wild at first, full of life and splendor, but then, once accustomed to it, it turns soft and gentle like a cool summer breeze," he said.

"And that changes," I asked, feebly trying to stop blushing.

"Yes, every day," he sighed. "But, it's always perfect. Heavenly, in fact." He looked down suddenly, as if he had said too much.

"Go on," I urged, truly wanting to know his thoughts.

"To me, Bella, you are something out of reach. Something wrong. Like a sin. Sometimes I wonder if I am sane, cursing an angel with something as tainted as a demon. It's dirty. And yet," he said, finally looking up into my eyes, "It's so alluring. So appealing. Intoxicating, even. I could not live without you, Bella."

"Good, because I'd die without you, and you know it." He smiled, but the light left his eyes.

"Don't say that, Bella."

"Why? It's the truth," I stated. "Oh, and another thing," I said, folding my arms across my chest deliberately. "You're not a demon, Edward. And I'm not an angel."

"Bella –,"

"No," I persisted. "Hear me out. Sure, you're a vampire. And yes, like all vampires, you have a shady past. But, if someone asked me randomly who you were, I would say you were Edward first and a vampire second. Because I know you can't become a vampire without being a human first."

"Bella, I've killed -,"

"Yes, you killed. You killed to eat. Humans do it all the time. It's called the circle of life."

"And you're not a human?" I smirked.

"I don't have to be." He frowned.

"Bella, my decision will not stray," he said with deliverance. "Who am I to curse you for eternity? Vampires are nothing more than demons walking the earth."

"But you changed, and took an alternative path. Carlisle taught you that you didn't have to accept your fate, that you could change. And you did. It's difficult and you're faced with challenges, but you still persevere. You always make the right decision. Is having such integrity to do the right thing that demonic, Edward?"

"Bella," Edward stated, "I think you've got something." I jumped, realizing that something was indeed tugging on my line, and inavertently pulling me down with it.

"Edward!"

And in a flash Edward had me in his arms, his head nuzzling mine, as I foolishly tried to reel in the ensnared fish without success.

"My sweet, naïve Bella," he said, as he took the rod out of my hands. "What am I going to do with you," he asked, kissing my forehead gently. "No matter what you insist, you are my beautiful angel."

He was so close, his breath plaguing my thoughts, his body, solid as a rock, holding me steady as he rocked me gently. There was a moment of mid-air confusion, and then a profound splash.

I soon realized it had not been Edward rocking me after all.

"Edward," I screamed, splashing around to try and keep above water. We were sure to be out at least fifty feet deep and, by now, it was no secret that I was a terrible swimmer.

"Bella, I have you, don't worry."

And just like that, he lifted me up, over-turned the boat, and sat me inside it, gliding in across from me instantly like nothing ever happened. Breathing hard, I looked at him in awe. He put Superman to shame.

There was a silence, which I used to catch my breath, in order to keep from hyperventilating. Edward looked up at the clouds parting in the sky.

And just when I felt things were starting to get normal, just when I felt I could finally breathe steadily again -

Edward took off his shirt.

* * *

A.N.: Ok. Here's the thing with this story. I need your honest opinion on whether I should continue it or not. I know there is an abundance of "twilight summer before New Moon" fics on the site, and I don't want to plague it with another one unless people like it and want me to continue. I already have another chapter written, but it's definetely not "post-worthy" in my opinion. Well, most of my work is not really "post-worthy" in my opinion, but my sister has a poker stick just for me. I know that probably didn't make any sense, so just ignore it. 

Thank you for reading: )

P.S.: I know I haven't updated 'Simple and Clean' in a while, but I've already got the next chapter written. I just don't want to overflow the front page with stuff from me, because I like to read everyone else's stuff and I'm sure everyone else does too.Plus you guys have some really good stuff. Besides, two things from me is too much for one day-lol! I just randomly decided to put this one on first to see what y'all think before updated the one with an actual plot. lol! Well, anyway, I thank you for your reviews on it.

Read and Review! It'll make my day! Much love for **Twilight**: )

Foxiego : )


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: WOW! Thank you, guys, SO much for your enthusiasm! I am so honored you guys liked the first chapter, so, as promised, here is the second one! I couldn't ask for better readers, so thanks guys! Please, keep reviewing... though I doubt it will beat last chapter!

I doubt you'll like this chapter... it's long and possibly boring, so I apologize in advance!

Another note on this chapter: It's very much unedited. I didn't have an editor-person because my sister is away visiting her boyfriend and so she couldn't check it! Even though she's never really read **Twilight**, she's really great at grammer, and I'm, well, not. So, this chapter is very...bleh! More on this later!

Disclaimer, because everyone has to have one: I'm fourteen! Do you really think I could possibly own Twilight?

* * *

There aren't enough words to describe just how wonderful Edward is, especially when out in the sunlight –without his shirt. 

He looked amazing. His body was drenched in salt water from the lake that fell freely across him, lining his perfect body and high-lighting his already glistening marble skin. I struggled to take it all in, once again afraid that in any instant he could just disappear and become a rather played out figment of my imagination.

Without sign of hesitation, he pulled me toward him gently, holding me so close to his body, the scent of each salt water droplet mixing in with Edward's own luscious aroma. It was all the reassurance I needed -Edward was real. Edward was really real…

I wrapped my arms around him slowly, trying hard not to be too sudden. Sensing his approval, I moved my face against his flawless neck and kissed it softly. I heard him catch his breath.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella," he answered, his voice as sweet as a lullaby.

"Are you ok?"

"Very much so. I was just thinking right now. About what you said before." Carefully, he lifted my head upward until his eyes met mine. "I was wondering if you meant what you said, Bella."

"What did I say," I asked, instinctively.

"You don't remember?" I could tell by the intonation of his voice that he was slightly upset.

"Hey, you try dealing with a dazzling vampire intoxicating you every five seconds! It's enough to make you forget anything!" He frowned slightly, catching some of my russet hair between his fingers and twirling it effortlessly. I felt my heart jump in my chest.

"Bella, do you truly not remember what we talk about? Ever?" Edward's eyes seemed narrowed and pained. I immediately felt bad, seeing I had harmed him.

"No, Edward. It's not like that. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how much I think about what we talk about." He did not look convinced. "Trust me, Edward. I think of no one, but you. You should know that by now if you really hear me talk in my sleep."

He finally smiled.

"You dream about me, every night," he said, softly. It wasn't a question.

"I'm sure," I said, blushing under his beautiful stare.

"It makes me happy," he said, his eyes smiling at my own. "I'm sure you have no idea what's it like, but there is no sound I love more than hearing you say my name." My blush was a mile long by now.

"Ok, then. Edward!" He laughed and his smile grew wider.

"Well, I'm glad you remember my name."

I scoffed at him, looking away towards the dock.

"You know, I'd probably remember better if I was a vampire."

There was silence.

"Bella -"

"Forget it, Edward," I said swiftly. "I just thought you should know what I think about the most."

"You think about becoming one of us…the most?"

I turned back toward him, looking up at his angelic face. He sincerely looked surprised.

"I've said this before, you know," I said impatiently. "Now, who's the one not remembering?" He shook his head indignantly.

"Very funny, Bella."

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Yes," he replied. I looked at him expectantly, and he laughed.

"Edward!"

"All right," he said gently, still laughing slightly. "It's just what you want bothers me to no end. I guess I never knew that's what you think most about." He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "You want to know what I really think," he asked, slightly perturbed.

"I always do," I reminded him.

"I think you are completely and utterly insane, Bella Swan."

"Oh," I said, all witty words failing me.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said. I didn't know whether to take it as flattery or offense, but before I could decide, he continued. "And it's not just now."

"No?"

"No. Ever since I first met you, no, first _saw_ you, I have been so unbelievably, so thoroughly confused, it baffles me just to think about it." He paused, gauging my expressionless face. "Your scent, your thoughts, and your mind –how do they work? And why do they affect me so?" I shrugged and he shook his head. "Why do I put myself near you, willingly, just to be tortured by your scent and mind time again and again?" He paused, looking deep into my eyes. "Why, Bella? Why do you think I do it?"

"Because you love me," I replied simply. I knew there could be no other reason.

"Yes," he admitted, his mouth breaking into his beautiful smile. "Yes. Because I love you, Bella." He took my hand and kissed it, causing a shock wave to course through my body.

"I knew it," I said, enthusiastically. He smiled.

"And now, look. I find that the only thing I cannot give you, is what you want the most." He looked sincerely pained now, his hand gaining strength on my own. I shook my head.

"Edward, I think you misunderstood." His features lightened slightly under my gaze. "What I said I wanted most, you're already giving me." His expression turned blank. "I just want eternity with you –even if that means staying human."

He smiled as he kissed my hand again. His perfect lips felt cold against my skin, but it felt so good, I knew I could have it no other way.

"As long as you want me," he whispered.

"That's another thing," I said, rather loudly compared to his gentle whisper.

"What's another thing?"

"What about you? I mean, we both know I'm going to die eventually, and –

"Bella, we discussed this before."

"Listen, Edward," I pleaded. "When I die, and I will die," I added, against his disapproving look, "but when I die, wouldn't all your striving and perseverance go to waste once I'm gone?"

"No," he said, increasing his hold on me. "It's the very reason I'm able to hold you like this, Bella. And I like it. I couldn't stand not being able to touch you." Bella smiled.

"Then, what are you waiting for, Edward? We've come so far. Think with me for a minute –what are we really striving toward?"

Edward held his head in exasperation. "Bella, I hate talking about this."

"Really," I said, truthfully. I find it rather enlightening." Edward smiled, nearly stopping my heart.

"You find talking about your own death enlightening. You see," he cried out, holding up his arms like the most graceful of dancers. "The wonders never cease."

"Look," I said, while randomly pointing to our interlaced hands. Edward seemed confused. "Our hands –they fit." He looked down at our hands clutched together.

"Yes, they do," he replied, his brilliant eyes still questioning. "But don't everyone's hands fit?"

"No," I replied matter-o-factly. "Here," I said, releasing his hand and taking my own. "Clasp your hands together like this and tell me what you feel." He did so, then stared at me, waiting expectantly. "Can't you feel that content feeling? That warmth?" Edward shook his head.

"No," he smiled softly. "I can't. I can only imagine."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. In fact, maybe this will help you understand –it's these things I don't want to take away from you."

"But –

"Small things like this make you happy, Bella. And I will never destroy your happiness." He shook his head. "I could never destroy your happiness."

I looked up at him sadly. How could I make him understand that with him, I could be nothing but happy? That he is my happiness. And that eternity with such a lovely happiness would be the best of dreams.

I placed my hand back in his slowly.

"Edward," I said, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Maybe when you're older you'll understand what I mean. That life isn't that simple and should not be taken for granted."

"Edward," I repeated, squeezing a little tighter.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel it now?" He looked confused.

"Feel what now, Bella," he asked politely. I smiled.

"That warmth," I said, looking at our interlocked hands. "Our warmth."

His brilliant topaz eyes widened in understanding.

"Yes, I feel that warmth, Bella," he said. "I live for that warmth." He smiled, causing my heart to tap dance wildly in my chest. "That's just another reason I couldn't bear to change you. The little things, Bella. It's the little things that you'll miss."

"Do you miss the little things, Edward?" He looked up to the sky, the last lines of water dripping from his beautiful face.

"Sometimes," he replied.

"Sometimes?"

"Yes," he said. "But only now that I have you."

"And not before?"

"I found no real problems about being a vampire before I met you." He smiled.

"Well, I never found any problems about being a human before I met you."

"Oh, Bella -

"And your family," I asked, diverting the subject. "Do they find any problems being vampires?" Edward sighed.

"I suppose they all have suffered a couple losses, but none of them express it, really. Rosalie was the one most affected by the change."

"Rosalie," I repeated, astonished.

"You sound surprised."

"I don't know," I replied. "Rosalie just seems like the 'perfect' vampire to me…." Edward shook his head.

"No, that would be Carlisle," Edward answered, laughing slightly. "Rosalie is… Well, she's not perfect in any world: vampire or human."

"Why not?"

"She's too vain," he replied. "I remember when she first came to us. It took years before she stopped whining over her old beauty supplies."

"Rosalie doesn't need beauty supplies," I retorted, already having been confirmed the aforementioned was true. Edward just smiled.

"That's just the thing –she loves beauty, most her life was spent on it. Imagine what it would be like -to reach a peak of beauty every morning without any make-up or work necessary was almost a blow to her." He was laughing now. "I remember how we used to tease her, applying her make-up onto…," he trailed off, "Never mind. I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget myself…" He turned, staring at his reflection in the rippling water. "It was cruel, what we did, and Carlisle was right –we should have known better."

"Oh," I said, rather pathetically, wanting to know what exactly Edward had done, but thinking it better not to ask. Edward smiled, lightening the atmosphere around us immediately.

"That was the first time Esme ever "grounded" us," he said, laughing. I smirked.

"The _first_ time," I pried. Edward immediately stopped laughing. "You've been grounded more than once, Edward?" He just smiled.

"All in good time, Bella. All in good time."

"You know I won't forget that, right?" He laughed and kissed my forehead softly.

"Believe me, I know."

* * *

A.N.: I have more. But only if you guys want it. I won't post it unless you guys want it, because I really am indiferent about this story. I love writing it, don't get me wrong. It's just I don't know if it can stand against the other fics like it out there. 

On another note: Does a beta check Twilight facts? Because I think I really need a beta -lol! So, I'm requesting services, if y'all don't mind putting up with me. I'm horrible at keeping things straight in Twilight!

Oh, and thank you guys for understanding about 'Endless Eternity'. That makes me rest at ease at night, so thank you!

Read and Review! It'll make my day! Much love for **Twilight**: )

Foxiego


	3. Author's Note

A.N.:

Hey everyone who is reading this right now! I have some news -bad news to some, good news to others.

I can no longer write fanfiction for the time being. My sister has completely outlawed my writing until after May 5th, after all my super hard AP history finals are through. Well, at least May 5th, because the finals aren't the only reason. I won't bore you all with those, though.

I really don't want to stop writing, but my sister's word is law, and I really can't change it.

It's already been a while since I last updated anything, so I'd be surprised if there is anybody really reading this right now.

I had my doubts about devoting an entire author's note to this, but my fabulous friend reassured me. Her user name on this site is illnevertell319, and she's writing an absolutely wonderful story that I encourage everyone to read. It's called 'Through the eyes of an Angel' and it's in Alice's point of view (thus the 'angel' aspect of the title). I'm serious –go read it! It's great!

Back to topic: (This is where you come in, btw!)

I need everyone's opinion. I don't want to stop writing, but I'm afraid that after so long an absence, everyone will forget my stories and it'll be hard gaining the courage I need to jump back into the world of fanfiction without support. I don't expect anyone to stick with me, and I completely understand if you don't care that I'm leaving. Fanfiction is still very new to me, and I've already experienced wonderful memories with it. I'm sure I can leave happy.

So, basically, it comes down to you -the readers.

If you guys still want more chapters after my continuing long absence, I'd thank you for your kindness. I really don't deserve it.

If you guys don't see any reason I should post ever again, so be it and I thank you for reading my stories up to this point. I can't ask for more. Your support was really wonderful and it boosted my confidence as a writer. I cannot fully express how much your reviews mean to me. I've never had so much positive feedback as a writer before. I cannot thank you enough.

So, if this is goodbye, then God bless and, in the words of our great Edward, "Be Safe."

I love you all,

Foxiego

(Yes, I've posted this on Simple and Clean as well. But, I have different reviewers and alert lists on each story. And I want everyone to know that I'm leaving.)


	4. Chapter 3

A.N.: Gosh, it's been a long time, people! I know I said 'May 5th', but, of course, like everything else in my life -that didn't happen! lol! I doubt any of you remember me and it's ok if you don't -just go read my other story 'Simple and Clean' (Which I'll have updated soon). I'm continuing that one no matter what. This one... I'm pretty undecided. So, unofficially, this is the last chapter of 'Summer Lovin'. I really don't know if people are going to stay with me or not, so I figure I'd better just stick with my first story (see above). Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I am not, nor ever will be, Stephenie Meyer. le sigh

* * *

"So, Emmett helped Rosalie through her make-up crisis?"

"Yes. Emmett was able to prove to her that he loved her even without make-up."

"But," I contemplated. "Rosalie is so _beautiful_. I doubt anyone would say she needed make-up!"

"True, but coming from someone like Emmett it meant a lot. Rosalie and Emmett are both very…_physical_ people. It's one of the reasons they are so able to understand each other. One of the reasons they connected so easily and so early on in their meeting."

"And you said they met after Emmett was attacked…..by a bear?"

"Correct," Edward affirmed.

"Wow… a bear." Edward laughed.

"Yes, Bella. A bear."

"So, it was…fate, then," I asked cautiously. Edward laughed slightly.

"They think so anyway. Rosalie didn't have to save him from the bear, but she did. She didn't know what possessed her to save him, but she did. Emmett claims Rosalie to be his angel, sent from God personally to save him."

"That's very romantic," I said with a small sigh.

"You think so," Edward questioned, his eyes wide and staring into my own.

"Yes, I do." He smiled and kissed my forehead again.

"Bella," he called.

"Yes?"

"You are wonderful." I blushed.

"Edward," I asked, cautiously. "What about us?" He looked confused, seemingly addled by my vague question.

"Us? Are you asking if we are romantic, Bella?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Edward," I said, my voice projecting clear sarcasm. "Well, Edward… Are we romantic?"

"Bella, I never tire of your artful sense of humor," he said, sighing slightly in defeat. I shook my head. He wasn't getting away easy this time.

"No, I'm serious this time. I want an answer."

"You cannot be serious."

"Well, I am," I contradicted.

"Do you think we're romantic?" I smiled.

"_Romeo and Juliet_ romantic," I stated with a smile.

"Good. I was beginning to wonder…," he said as he pulled me toward him.

"Juliet died for her Romeo, you know?" He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, don't start. We already went through this."

"Well, I just thought you should know that this Juliet would die for her Romeo any day." Edward shook his head in distaste. "And you can quote that!"

"Bella, for being as smart as I know you to be, you sure can have some….impractical death wishes." I laughed.

"Well, I guess people can be pretty impractical when they're in love," I said, truthfully. "But believe me, Edward; I am not being impractical about this. I can promise you that."

"I believe you, Bella. I won't pretend that you don't put up a good argument. And I won't lie and say that I don't want to change you. But…"

"But?"

"But I can't, Bella. I _can't._ Like I said before, you'll understand when you're older. In fact, I believe you'll thank me."

"Thank you?"

"Yes. For not condemning you to the vampire life, for letting you live out your life and enjoy what the world has to offer a human, and for giving you another chance for a greater love."

"Wait… a greater love?"

"Well… yes. Bella, as much as it pains me to say this, I don't think I'm really… the one for you. You have yet to live out your life and I fear you'll grow weary of me and leave for someone better –someone who you could love fully- without hesitation."

"What?"

I gazed at the Greek God before me in awe. Was he serious? How could he ever even begin to think that I'd leave _him_? Leave Edward –the one soul that makes Forks bearable, the one without whom I might not be living today, the one who I love, the one who I live for, the only one for me?

"Edward, you actually think I'm going to leave _you_?"

"Someday, yes."

My mouth dropped and I let it hang, giving me the look of a crazed monkey.

"You can't be serious! Edward, you're the only one for me. I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else –ever."

"You're young. You don't know that."

"Edward –

Swiftly, he pulled me towards him, embracing me fully and cradling me in his arms.

"I know you love me, Bella. But, I don't want you to be stuck with me for eternity until you know…everything. And when you're older and if you still love me then…."

"Then…," I repeated, waiting expectantly.

"Then…," he paused, and I sighed in exasperation. He smiled. "I'll consider it."

* * *

A.N.: I know, I know. This chapter was basically written in secret half the time, hasn't been looked over by me or my sister, and is much shorter than the others. Basically, what I'm trying to say, is it pretty much sucks. I'm sorry. Forgive me: (

I'm hoping people will remember me... it's been so long and I've missed you all very much. My exams were...exciting. A fire alarm was pulled half way through the third essay. It was awesome. Except now there's an ugly rumor about a re-take spreading(No, please, NO!). So, yeah. Thanks for your guys support through them. And, please stick with me! It was extremely awesome that you guys were routing for me! Hopefully, I prevailed. lol! Time shall tell...

Well, that's all for now, folks. Thanks once again for your support. You guys are truly the best!

Much love for **Twilight**!

Foxiego : )


End file.
